Aussi Simplement que Cela
by Karrow's pen
Summary: La main de Naruto glissa lentement le long de sa mâchoire, glissant sur son menton, s'échouant sur sa gorge, tout en fixant le trajet de ses yeux bleus. La sensualité de l'instant lui sautait aux yeux, et il faillit glapir lorsque la pensée se forma pleinement en lui ; il éprouvait quelque chose pour Shino.


**Aussi Simplement que Cela**

**―**

Mains dans les poches, visage presque entièrement masqué, Shino avançait d'un pas lent dans les rues de Konoha, sans réel but. Le silence était seulement entrecoupé par les criquets qui chantaient dans la nuit, le grésillement des lampadaires, le sable qui crissait sous ses pas. L'obscurité ne le dérangeait pas, la brise fraîche non plus, la solitude pareillement. La lune brillait d'une lueur fantomatique, hypnotique, qui insufflait au paysage un aspect irréel charmant.

Shino aimait se balader le soir dans Konoha.

Il aimait ce contraste étonnant entre le jour et la nuit. Lorsque le village était animé de toute part, bruyant comme une ruche d'abeille, lourde de senteur, brillant de toutes les couleurs. Et la nuit, calme et silencieuse, les quelques sons créant une harmonie bienvenue, la faible lumière devenant d'une agréabilité paisible. C'était étonnant de voir que même le plus agité des environnements devenait silencieux la nuit.

Ses pas le menèrent à une aire de jeux pour enfant, et il s'immobilisa soudain lorsque le grincement d'une chaîne lui parvint. Le vent n'était pas assez fort pour faire bouger la balançoire, et si cela était un animal, le bruit aurait été plus agressif. Il se retourna et dépassa le grillage rouillé, fixant la silhouette qui se découpait dans l'obscurité. Elle était assise sur la balançoire de gauche, se balançait doucement, le visage levé vers la lune.

Shino reconnu sans mal le blond brillant des cheveux de Naruto.

La rencontre était étonnante. Naruto était la personnification même du jour : de par son physique clair et puissant, brillant de mille feux de par sa personnalité enjouée et rieuse, blagueuse et sérieuse de par sa présence imposante qui effaçait même le plus prestigieux des princes, qui attirait le regard de par sa quotidienne présence le jour, sous le soleil, et son absence lorsque le soleil disparaissait.

Naruto était tout le contraire de Shino.

Aburame avança doucement vers lui, étant de dos, Naruto ne pouvait le voir. Il se déplaça jusqu'à arriver à droite de Naruto et s'assit sur la balançoire à côté, provoquant un grincement qui attira l'œil du blond. Ce dernier sursauta violemment en tombant sur le visage masqué et effrayant de son camarade, manqua de tomber au sol et plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur avait menacé de lâcher.

― Shino ! Mince, t'aurais dû me faire un petit signe pour que je sache que tu étais là, j'ai cru mourir ! Bouda-t-il sans hausser la voix.

― Je m'étais dit que tu sentirais ma présence. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un ninja qui souhaite devenir Hokage, cela me semblait être la moindre des choses que tu saurais faire.

Naruto fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire, s'attirant la curiosité de Shino.

― Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire de l'humour, Shino ! J'en prends note.

Shino haussa vaguement les épaules et regarda à son tour la lune. Au loin, la falaise des Kage ombrageait le village, le visage de Kakashi semblait les regarder fixement.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci, Shino ? Il est super tard.

― Je pourrais te poser la même question.

― Oui, mais je l'ai posé avant ! S'entêta Naruto en lui tirant la langue.

Shino aimait bien Naruto, sa présence était une bouffée d'oxygène pure, et son caractère encore enfantin le dépaysait un peu. Sans doute pour cela que Kiba et lui s'entendait bien.

― Je suis toujours dehors vers cette heure-ci. J'aime le silence qui recouvre Konoha, la tranquillité qui en émane.

Naruto avait les yeux plongé dans les siens (supposait-il, Shino portait encore ses lunettes !), l'expression calme et vif. Son esprit était accaparé par les faibles bruits qui dominaient le silence, la quiétude des lieux apaisait son cœur, se répercutait sur lui en calmant son caractère et en lissant ses émotions. Il eut un petit sourire, tendre, complice, qui étonna Shino.

― C'est vrai que c'est pas mal, dit-il dans un murmure.

Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers le ciel, alors que le regard de Shino restait fixé sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce sourire sur Naruto, la première fois qu'il lui semblait si calme et sensible. Shino se surprit à adorer cela.

La nuit touchait quiconque.

Naruto se balança doucement, couvrant le grincement par un faible fredonnement paisible. Shino le regardait, le visage impassible, mais intérieurement surpris de cette nouvelle facette que lui présentait le ninja. A l'aise, Shino se balança également, plus doucement que son comparse, dans une atmosphère détendue et un silence qui ne le dérangeait nullement.

Cependant, Naruto s'arrêta vivement, laissant ses pieds dessiner des traces sur le sable et tourna un regard bleu brillant vers son ami. Le cliquetis des chaînes brisa le silence.

― Viens, Shino, dit Naruto en se plaçant devant lui et en attrapant sa main, je vais te montrer quelque chose !

Shino n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se retrouva traîné derrière le blond, sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne, la chaleur de sa peau contrastant avec le froid qui engourdissait ses membres.

En moins de temps qu'il n'e fallut pour le dire, ils se retrouvèrent sur la falaise des Kage, mais Naruti ne s'arrêta pas, traversa la surface rocheuse de la falaise, jusqu'à ce que l'herbe domine les lieux et ne laisse place à une petite forêt. Shino se laissait faire de bon gré, attentif malgré tout à l'environnement, détectant un papillon de nuit qui faisait bruisser une feuille près de son oreille. De l'autre côté, une araignée tissait à nouveau sa toile que le vent avait dû défaire.

Shino adorait cette proximité qu'il avait avec les insectes.

Naruto le tira vers une bifurcation, un chemin de terre étroit que ses pas avaient dû creuser, et ils débouchèrent sur une petite plaine de verdure fleurit entouré de quelques arbres, les étoiles brillant dans le ciel dégagé. L'écho de leur lumière semblait se répercuter sur le sol : des centaines de petits points luminescents qui parfois clignotaient et se déplaçaient dans les airs illuminaient brièvement, un brin d'herbe, une feuille, l'écorce d'un arbre. Le vol créait des traînés de lumières vertes, semblable à des étoiles filantes.

Des étoiles accessibles à portée de main.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, le regard brillant d'un éclat vif qu'accentuait la lueur des lucioles, le sourire franc et enjoué. Shino envisagea un instant de retirer ses lunettes pour apprécier la vision à sa juste valeur.

― Beau, hein ? Mais j'aime pas trop les insectes, je préfère rester un peu éloigné… Murmura Naruto en lui lançant un sourire d'excuse.

La personnalité de Naruto était étrangement différente à ce qu'il était en plein jour, et Shino appréciait ce contraste. Le Naruto insouciant et déterminé du jour était aussi intéressant que ce Naruto sensible et calme de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Assis sur une souche, Shino et Naruto parlaient presque en murmurant. Cette fois-ci, la nuit n'était pas encore complètement tombé, mais ils avaient pu, chacun, se libérer de leurs obligations ou de leurs proches pour se rejoindre ici. C'était la troisième fois, la troisième nuit consécutives, qu'ils venaient ici ensemble. Ce n'était pas si mal.<p>

Naruto sursauta lorsqu'il vit une araignée descendre lentement d'une branche grâce à son fil, butant doucement contre Shino qui se tenait tout près. Ce dernier tendit simplement la main, effleura l'arachnide de son doigt, et le laissa monter sur sa main. Naruto esquissa une grimace qu'il ne chercha pas à cacher, la tête penchée d'un côté alors qu'il observait son ami user de gestes infiniment tendre envers l'insecte.

― Elle ne te fera aucun mal.

― Je sais bien, murmura Naruto en boudant un peu, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Shino montra la paume de sa main, ou demeurait la bestiole, et se tourna vers Naruto pour la lui montrer. Naruto s'avança un peu, regarda l'araignée, mais la vue de son corps poilu, au huit pattes, aux yeux sombres perçants, il frissonna d'horreur.

Shino, de son autre main, poussa légèrement l'insecte qui en profita pour aller sur son autre main. Naruto l'observait, souriant en le voyant presque "communiqué" avec la bestiole. Shino était proche de tous les insectes, du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il ne devait pas exister un animal au monde qui ne puisse être "apprivoisé" par Aburame, ou qui en tout cas se laissera faire docilement.

Naruto tiqua en se rendant compte qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment. Ils savaient ce que l'autre aimait, ce qu'il n'aimait pas, sa personnalité, mais c'était à peu près tout. A oui, ses techniques de combats, ses préférences stratégiques, et ce genre de choses. Naruto voulait mieux le connaître, et il se surprit à vouloir voir ses yeux.

Sans même s'en rendre, compte, le doigt de Naruto se mêla à celui de Shino, et effleura l'araignée. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Naruto sursauta violemment, retira prestement sa main.

― Était-ce réellement si terrible ?

Naruto ne pouvait peut-être pas voir ses yeux, mais il savait que Shino avait les pupilles fixées sur les siennes.

Il sourit doucement.

― Non.

Sa main se retrouva à nouveau au-dessus de celle de Shino, effleura l'araignée et sa peau par la même occasion.

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Shino étaient fixés sur le ciel, si immobile qu'un papillon se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres. Shino ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais cela faisait bien trois semaines que lui et Naruto venaient ici, sur cette plaine, discutaient sereinement, se rapprochaient significativement, s'appréciaient de plus en plus. Il se faisait vraiment à cette routine, attendait même que ce moment arrive.<p>

Couché sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre, Naruto était en train de somnoler. Sa tête, dodelinant, effleurait son épaule, le visage tourné vers lui. Habituellement, ils ne restaient que quelques heures, trois maximum, puis rentrait chacun de leur côté. Mais cette fois-ci, Uzumaki s'était endormi, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait plus parlé depuis que cette pluie de météorite avait brièvement zébré le ciel.

Shino ne voulait ni partir, ni réveiller Naruto.

Son regard glissa sur son visage, sa peau basanée que la faible lueur des lucioles tentait d'éclairer, son large tee-shirt orange qui dévoilait sa gorge, son pantalon simple qui épousait la forme de ses jambes, ses pieds nus que l'herbe chatouillaient – ses sandales abandonnées un peu plus loin. Il faisait preuve de tant de spontanéité, de tant de confiance et d'abandon, Shino en était abasourdi. Admiratif. Lui ne le pouvait pas aussi aisément, il se masquait en permanence, le visage indiscernable, les traits inconnus. Si, du jour au lendemain, il apparaissait à la vue de tous, il était certain que personnes ne le reconnaîtrait.

Il revint à lui en entendant le faible gémissement de Naruto, qui sortait de son sommeil, tombant immédiatement sur le visage incroyablement proche de Shino. Cependant, la fatigue aidant, il ne bougea pas, n'eut aucune expression surprise ou choquée, resta simplement à observer comme il pouvait le visage de son ami, qui lui-même l'observait. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment, yeux dans les yeux, aussi apaisé qu'emplit de bien-être.

Tout était d'une simplicité évidente entre eux.

Soudain, Naruto leva lentement la main droite, la tendit vers Shino, et effleura très légèrement sa pommette. Étonnamment, son état semi léthargique éclairait son esprit, le guidait. Il glissa un doigt vers la monture des lunettes noires, ne rencontrant aucune opposition, et remonta doucement dans l'espoir d'enfin rencontrer son regard. Mais les lunettes étaient bien enserrées autour de son crâne, et Naruto dû user de sa seconde main pour réussir à les lui retirer. Il fit passer l'objet au-dessus de sa tête, Shino fermant les yeux en bougeant la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche, avant de reposer doucement sa tête sur le gazon. Le haut col de son tee-shirt masquait encore la partie inférieure de son visage, et Naruto baissa doucement le vêtement tandis que Aburame ouvrait les yeux pour le transpercer de son regard.

Il avait les yeux verts.

Des yeux vert vif, différents de ceux de Sakura. Ils étaient plus… vifs. C'était le mot. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque Shino planta son regard dans le sien, en oublia de respirer.

― Tu as de très beaux yeux.

Shino n'eut pas de réaction, et Naruto parvint à voir son visage dans sa globalité. La vue de ses lèvres fines avait quelque chose d'incroyablement indécent, selon lui, et il était bien heureux qu'ils ne soient que deux en cet instant. Il eut soudain conscience de Shino dans son intégralité, la pâleur de sa peau qui captait la lumière, ses cheveux sombres ébouriffés qui dansaient devant ses yeux sous les faibles coups du vent, la couleur rose de ses lèvres qui mettait une touche de couleur sur son visage, et ses yeux verts brillant.

Shino était très beau.

Sa main maintenait toujours le col de son haut, bougea imperceptiblement pour entrer en contact avec sa gorge clair. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Shino se masquait toujours sous ces couches de vêtements, cachait son visage, était si "invisible". De son point de vue, il égalait presque Sasuke en terme de beauté.

Il papillonna des yeux en voyant le très léger sourire de Shino faire bouger son épiderme, loucha sur ses lèvres un long moment, et sursauta en voyant son sourire s'accentuer. C'était un spectacle fascinant, qui le laissait muet de stupeur, mais qui créait un dysfonctionnement en son sein : son cœur martelait sa poitrine sans aucune raison apparente. La vue des dents blanches de Shino, de l'infime fossette qu'il avait sur sa joue gauche, le touchait plus que de raison.

― Ma bouche aussi est belle ? Demanda Shino, clairement moqueur.

Naruto secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour revenir sur terre, l'humour d'Aburame l'étonnant également. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait blaguer, qu'il l'entendait le charrier. Décidément, cette soirée était des plus inattendue. Et extrêmement plaisante.

― Au fond, je suis déçu, dit Naruto en arquant un sourcil.

Shino l'imita, lui demandant silencieusement de s'expliquer. Ils se retenaient tous deux de sourire.

― Je t'imaginais avec un regard plus… singulier, unique. Avec des yeux de mouches : pupille et iris entièrement noirs.

Shino leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, alors que Naruto éclatait de rire en imaginant Shino pourvu d'yeux de mouche. Un vent plus froid le fit frissonner, l'été commençait à laisser place à l'automne.

― Rentrons, il commence à faire froid. Dit Shino en se relevant avec peine.

Naruto baissa brièvement les yeux, se releva tout de même, alors même qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Shino tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas qu'il remette ses lunettes, qu'il masque à nouveau ses lèvres, et ses cheveux, qu'il ne lui soit plus aussi… accessible.

Ils descendirent la falaise des Kage, se retrouvèrent sur la rue principale, et marchèrent à pas lents. Shino n'avait certes pas remis ses lunettes, mais il n'empêchait que Naruto voulait encore rester en sa présence, parce que cette petite chaleur dans le creux de sa poitrine avait tendance à disparaître lorsqu'ils se quittaient, tous les soirs. Et qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cela.

Alors, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bifurcation où ils se séparaient habituellement, il retint son ami par la manche de sa veste, les yeux plantés dans les siens, mais l'expression clairement gêné. Il sentait son visage chauffer de rougeur, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, ou plutôt refusant de l'admettre tout de suite.

― Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi encore un peu ? On se mettra au chaud dans mon appartement…

Même si Naruto essayait d'y mettre autant de neutralité que possible, il savait que la pointe de supplication s'était faite entendre dans sa voix.

Après un temps de silence, Shino accepta, gravit les escaliers qui menaient à l'appartement d'Uzumaki, ce dernier se fustigeant en voyant le bazar habituel régner en maître. Il tenta de ranger rapidement pour permettre à Shino de se mettre à son aise, laissant la majorité en tas dans un coin. Son hôte se dirigea vers son lit, s'assit en tailleur devant la fenêtre pour avoir observer le ciel, et Naruto le rejoint avec plaisir. La conversation porta naturellement sur les étoiles.

Le temps avançait rapidement, sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention, sans que leur fatigue ne les convaincs de dormir, parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas. Pas tout de suite.

― Tu as vraiment un beau sourire, ne pu s'empêcher de dire Naruto en louchant indéniablement sur ses lèvres roses.

― Arrête là les compliments, marmonna Shino en détournant le regard.

Une petite rougeur colorait agréablement ses pommettes, Naruto était dans un état visiblement plus touchée – la couleur de ses joues était plus vif. Le silence permis à Naruto de détailler encore sa bouche, et ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de tendre la main pour effleurer son épiderme de la pulpe de son doigt.

Ils sursautèrent tous deux.

Naruto ne prit pas état de son geste, déglutit pour reprendre contenance, et accrocha le regard de son ami. Ami avec lequel il ne voulait pas vraiment être ami… Plus… proche. Par tous les saints, comment pouvait-il être…

― Naruto ? Souffla Shino en arquant un sourcil, sans s'éloigner du contact de leur peau.

Shino avait vite oublié cette gêne, parce qu'au fond, cela ne le gênait pas. C'était Naruto, il aimait bien cette proximité, elle ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude. Mais l'atmosphère était différente, plus sérieuse, plus… plus. Il ne savait pas de quoi, mais c'était comme si quelque chose se jouait, et il ne voulait pas l'interrompre, il voulait voir où cela irait. Une pointe d'impatience faisait battre son cœur sourdement.

La main de Naruto glissa lentement le long de sa mâchoire, glissant sur son menton, s'échouant sur sa gorge, tout en fixant le trajet de ses yeux bleus. La sensualité de l'instant lui sautait aux yeux, et il faillit glapir lorsque la pensée se forma pleinement en lui il éprouvait quelque chose pour Shino. A peine cette phrase se formula-t-il en lui, que son sang battit furieusement en lui, créant un doux feu agréable au creux de sa poitrine, embrasant ses sens. Son impulsivité habituelle s'en retrouva amplifiée, et il se pencha en avant jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Yeux écarquillés, il se recula vivement en lui lançant un regard horrifié.

― Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je… Merde, oublie, c'est à cause de… tu vois…

Il n'allait pas s'excuser, parce qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé par ce qu'il avait fait. Au contraire, cela avait été des plus agréables, il se sentait infiniment bien, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son amitié pour son impétuosité.

― Ai-je l'air de t'en vouloir ? Demanda Shino en s'appuyant sur ses mains, posées derrière lui.

Naruto se tut, aussitôt, la distance les séparant lui sembla insupportable, mais il se retint de se pelotonner contre Aburame. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le lit, se couchant sur toute sa longueur près de Naruto qui se tordit le cou pour pouvoir garder son visage dans son champ de vision, et passa son bras sous sa tête. Uzumaki faillit faire de même pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur son torse. Décidément, son instinct agissait bien étrangement !

Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas l'écouter.

Prenant les mots de Shino à la lettre, il se coucha à ses côtés et posa doucement sa tête sur son torse, fermant brièvement les yeux en inspirant l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Une odeur de nature, d'arbre et d'épices. Shino ne dit rien, affirmant ainsi ses paroles disant qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de ces étranges gestes qu'ils échangeaient désormais. C'était d'une ambiguïté plus que frappante, mais l'attitude ouverte de l'autre leur permettait d'agir simplement et de ne pas se prendre la tête.

C'était naturel.

Malgré l'heure tardive de la nuit, ils restèrent éveillés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Sans même se concerter, ils tirèrent la couverture sur eux et se blottirent plus confortablement, s'endormant ensemble sans aucune once de malaise.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Naruto reprit conscience, le soleil illuminant vivement la chambre, l'odeur entêtante de Shino lui sauta au nez et lui rappela ce qu'il s'était déroulé la veille. Il garda un moment les yeux fermés, se laissant bercer par ce moment de plénitude, avant qu'un grand sourire ne se forme sur son visage. La journée commençait très bien selon lui, il espérait que cela continuât.<p>

Il redressa un peu sa tête, observant le visage de Shino, et sourit en le voyant ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder à son tour. Ils avaient eut la même idée en tête : simuler le sommeil pour profiter encore de la matinée. Ils finirent tout de même par se relever, Naruto préparant le petit-déjeuner pendant que Shino prenait une douche – ce fut sans surprise qu'il découvrit un bol de ramen l'attendant sagement sur la table. Il mangea calmement alors qu'en face de lui, Naruto babillait sur le départ de Sasuke, les missions qu'il demandait à Kakashi, son futur avenir de Hokage – il n'abandonnait jamais, hein ? Il continuait en demandant des nouvelles de l'équipe de Shino, sur le fait qu'ils avaient eut une mission il y a quelques temps, et que Akamaru avait été blessé.

Aujourd'hui, Naruto devait passer à l'hôpital pour suivre un bilan médical – traitement oblige suite à la perte de son bras et l'apposition d'un membre artificiel – et irait sans doute harceler Kakashi pour qu'il lui donne une mission. Shino, lui, avait prévu de s'entraîner avec son équipe. Ils ne se verront sans doute pas de la journée, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas vraiment.

Shino se redressa après avoir mis ses chaussures, se tourna vers Naruto qui lui souriait, appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée. Naturellement, il se baissa pour l'embrasser, Naruto répondant aussitôt en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Aburame. Ce dernier se recula doucement, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux de Naruto, leurs lèvres s'effleurant délicieusement.

― A ce soir. Murmura-t-il avant de partir.

Naruto comme Shino s'appréciaient beaucoup, il n'y avait pas de quoi se prendre la tête.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Karrow.<strong>


End file.
